Their Unexpected Hero
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: What happens when two fragile girls attend a hockey game? Two hockey stars come and sweep them off their feet.


**AN**: Now, Saturdays are also going to become one shot days. So, that means I will not only fulfil one request, I can fulfil two requests. Awesome, right?

As you all know, I'm open to suggestions. You can always drop me a request in the reviews and in my PMs. I will make sure to respond to each and every one of them.

Alrighty, here's my first Saturday one shot. If you have any questions, comments, requests, or just wanna talk, leave me a review or PM and I promise I will answer it as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer**: Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

**One Shot**: Their Unexpected Hero

**Pairing**: Clare/Dallas; Maya/Owen

**Rating**: T

Requested by: eeshee . alicia

_(Dallas)_

"Vanessa, I have a game later on," I tell Vanessa as I look at her cradling Rock in her arms.

Although I'm happy to see Rock, I'm pissed that Vanessa brought him over unannounced. I haven't heard from her in weeks and she suddenly pops up—the day of my game. It's a big game at that. It's the championship game. There are a few recruiters—and a lot of reporters—coming out to watch us. I want to show them my how great I am. How the hell am I supposed to do that when I have to watch Rock? Audra and Omar are out for a while, so I can't have them take care of Rock. Drew doesn't have the slightest clue what to do with a baby and I'm sure Adam doesn't want to watch him, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"You wanted to see your son, Dallas, so here he is. What's the matter with me bringing him?"

"It's not that I don't want to see him, but you could have at least called. I would have asked someone to watch him while I play."

"I don't want one of your whores watching my son, Dallas."

"Watch your mouth in front of _our_ son," I growl.

Vanessa sits Rock on his two, wobbly feet. He runs to me and screams, "Daddy!" as he wraps his stubby arms around my leg. Smirking, I scoop him in my arms and kiss him on his cheek.

"How ya doing, Rocky?" I ask him.

"Good," he grins.

"Want to watch daddy play hockey today?"

"Yes!" he cheers excitedly.

Vanessa smiles and walks over to Rocky to give him a kiss. She tells him she'll see him in a couple of days. Before leaving, she gives me an evil look and turns on her heels. She opens the sliding doors and exits out of the basement. She closes it behind her and I watch her walk away. I sit Rocky on the sofa and I sit next to him. We talk a bit about the game and I have to get ready soon and go to Degrassi to meet the others on the bus.

Footsteps come down the steps and I smile when I see Adam. He smiles back and his eyes falls on Rock. He looks back at me questionably.

"Vanessa dropped him off. I need someone to watch him," I plead.

"Well, I have a date with Becky. Maybe I can ask someone to watch you."

"Great," I say with a happy sigh.

Adam pulls out his phone and dials a number. He walks away and talks into the phone. He mumbles okay a few times and gets off the phone. He smiles at me and clasps his hands together.

"I just got you a babysitter. She's on her way over."

"Thanks, Adam, you're the best. Who is she?"

"It's Clare."

Clare? She and I haven't talked in ages. The last time I seen her, I crashed her birthday party. Why is she agreeing to help me out? Maybe it's true; Clare Edwards can be a forgiving person.

That thought quickly changed. Adam continues to talk and says that Clare doesn't know it's for me. He told me that he had to lie a little and tell her that she's babysitting his cousin. I growl under my breath, because I can't believe he lied.

Adam senses my anger and gulps. He apologizes for lying and says that's the only way he could agree to get Clare to come over. He tells me about how everyone else is busy and since Clare is not with Eli anymore, she has nothing really to do.

"When did they break up?" I find myself asking.

"Um, a week ago. She caught Eli doing drugs and he went crazy. She was so terrified that she broke up with him. Don't tell her I told you that," he pleads.

I nod my head. We talk more and there's a knock at the door. Adam opens it and Clare steps in. Her eyes flickers between Adam and I. A scowl forms on her face as she folds her arms tightly across her chest.

"Um, I thought you wanted me to babysit your cousin," she replies slowly.

"Well," Adam says nervously, "he is sort of my cousin."

"Clare," I say, "I know we've had our differences in the past. I messed up big time for what I did and I shouldn't have, um, kissed you. I shouldn't have trashed your party either. It was a terrible mistake and I just really need you to watch Rocky. I have no one else to watch him, plus this is a very big hockey game for me."

Clare hums and taps her finger on her lips. She nods her head and I thank her. I tell her how she can ride with the team to the arena and watch the game for free.

"We're going to the game?" she asks.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. Rocky wants to watch the game."

"N—No, I don't mind. Let's get going."

.

.

.

_(Clare)_

The game hasn't started yet, but Rock is pretty excited. He's screaming wildly and clapping his hands together. I snake my arms around his waist to keep him from squirming so much on my lap. He digs his hands into the popcorn and stuffs his mouth with it. He goes back into the bag and this time he shoves his hands in my face.

"Want some, Clare?" he asks ever so sweetly.

"Aw," I smile. "Thank you." I take the popcorn and stuff it in my mouth. Rock grins and starts to talk some more.

"When's daddy going to play?"

"In a few minutes."

He nods his head, his curls getting in my face. I remove his hair from my face and start to tickle him. He squirms around and giggles while thrashing his body. His legs are kicking around and he's grabbing my hands to get me to let go, but I don't. When his face turns red and he starts to drool on my hand, that's when I stop. I remove my hands and grab a napkin. I wipe the drool away and tuck the napkin in my pocket.

"Clare, can we go get ice cream after this?"

I smile. I'm really enjoying my time with Rock. He's so energetic and full of life. His adorable giggles make me happy and make my heart swell. I tell him yes and he cheers, again. He starts to tell me about his favorite ice cream, which is coincidentally Rocky Road. I laugh at him.

The Ice Hounds skate out moments later, making the crowd go wild. I stand up with Rock in my arms. I turn him towards the team and point to his daddy. He waves wildly at him and screams. We sit back down and watch the game. I put my arms back around Rock's waist and put my chin on his shoulder. He starts to poke my cheek and I playfully growl. I blow on his cheek and start to tickle him.

When Dallas scores, Rock and I stand to cheer; we wave at him and he waves back.

The rest of the games go smoothly. The Ice Hounds win 5-3; Cam scores the winning goal. I stand up and scoop Rocky in my arms. We stand up and decide to go wait out front for Dallas.

While we wait, Rock and I start to talk. He tells me about how he's happy to be spending time with me. He talks about Dallas and how he loves watching his dad play hockey. Afterwards, Rock and I play tag. We run around through the arena, chasing each other. When it's my turn to chase him, I scoop him in my arms and spin him around. His giggling and screaming, begging to be put down. I place him on his feet and he stands up, wobbling around. He falls on his butt and starts laughing.

This is the most fun I've had in a while. When I broke up with Eli, I was a little down. I hadn't wanted to break up with him, but he started taking drugs and going crazy. He was under a lot of stress because he wanted to get in NYU. I tried to help him out, but he flipped out on me. I knew I had to break up with him before things got worse. I made sure to tell CeCe and Bullfrog about their son. I haven't seen him since.

"Where's daddy?" Rock asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"He's getting dressed," I respond. "He should be out here any minute and then we can go get ice cream."

"Yay!" he cheers, again.

He stands up and interlaces his hands with mine. We walk around and Rock complains he's thirsty. We go to the concession stand and he gets lemonade; I get bottled water. I spot Maya and wave at her. She waves back and comes over towards us.

Maya and I rarely talk, because she's in grade 9. I know she's in Whisper Hug with Adam and she's Owen's little brother best friend. She's shy and sweet; she kind of reminds me of a younger me.

"Hey," she says softly. "Enjoyed the game?"

"Yeah," I smile.

"Who's this little guy?" she coos.

"I'm Rock!" Rock introduces proudly.

"This is Dallas' son," I inform her.

"I didn't know Dallas had a kid," she whispers.

"Yeah, a lot of people don't know," I shrug.

The three of us go sit on a bench to wait for the guys to come out. Maya starts to talk about how happy she is that Cam scored the winning goal. She's blushing and I smile at how cute it is.

.

.

.

_(Owen)_

"Congratulations, Cam," I say, slapping him slightly on the back.

"Thanks," Cam responds.

"What are you guys doing afterwards?" Luke asks. "We should all go out to celebrate."

"I'm actually going out with a puck bunny," Cam says shyly. "She invited me to hang out and we're going to the movies."

"Aren't you dating Maya?" Dallas asks while putting on his shirt.

"Yeah," Cam shrugs. "It's just a movie."

"But it's with a puck bunny, Cam," I respond. "They're most likely going to try something."

Cam shrugs and ruffles his hair. Cam doesn't seem like the type to cheat, so I guess it's okay. I just hope he does the right thing, because these puck bunnies can be quite aggressive. They like to go out there way to get who they want; not caring if the guy has a girlfriend or not.

Cam says Maya will understand and then there's a knock on the door. It's either coach or its some reporters. Cam goes to answer the door and it reveals a brunette with green dyed tips. She's wearing the shortest skirt I've ever seen with a crop top and heels. She's smiling dreamily at Cam and I'm guessing it's the puck bunny.

"Hey Carla," Cam smiles, "I'm almost ready."

"Hurry up, babe," she whines. "I want to go—"

Cam cuts her off. "I'll be ready in a sec."

Cam closes the door and looks at us. We all pretty much have our mouths open. Is Cam cheating on Maya?

"Rookie, you're with that puck bunny?" Dallas asks.

"S—She's not just a puck bunny. She's someone I've been seeing for a while. She's been coming to our last few games and I've been sneaking around with her," he tells us openly. "Please, don't tell Maya. I really love her, but—"

"You're cheating on her," I spat. "You don't love her."

"I do," he sighs. "It's just she's different from me. Maya's sweet, shy and innocent. She's so pure and immature. She doesn't…she doesn't get what it's like to grow up and stuff."

"Oh, and you do? Cheating is very immature, Cam, so you have a lot of growing up to do. So what if Maya's sweet, shy, and innocent. So what if she's pure. That's something unique about her. She's a great girl and you shouldn't be cheating on her. I won't tell her, but you will," I say. "Now!"

Cam scrambles to the door and opens it. He looks back at us and sighs before walking out and closing the door behind him.

The rest of the team leaves and it's just Dallas and I. Dallas sits on the bench beside me and sighs.

"What was that about?" he questions.

"I don't want Maya to get hurt. She's Tris' best friend, you know. I want to protect both of them."

Dallas chuckles. "I'm sensing more than protecting right there, Owen. You like Maya, don't you?"

"What? Me like Maya?" I stammer. "I can't like her; she's a freshman .She's so young and—"

"You like her," Dallas smirks. "It's okay to like her or be attracted to her. You just have to be careful and prepare to face all of the insults coming your way."

"When did you become so smart?" I joke.

"I don't know, man," he laughs. "But, I think I'm in love."

I perk up at this. Hearing Dallas saying he's in love is shocking. Dallas doesn't do the whole 'love' thing. He says it's too messy and in the end, someone always gets their heartbroken. He says he's just used to sleeping around and not getting hurt. This is very shocking news.

"With who?"

"Clare," he sighs.

I laugh. "Clare? You're in love with Clare who? Edwards?"

Dallas nods his head and I laugh even harder. He's in love with the girl whose party he trashed? He's in love with the girl who wrote a bad article about the team? The girl who he spent weeks badgering? That's the girl he's in love with?

"She's something special, man. I—The way she was taking care of Rock just made my heart feel a certain way."

"Wow, man." I'm stunned.

"Let's hurry and get out of here."

I nod my head. Dallas and I leave the locker room and we go out front. Clare is sitting with Rock on her lap while her free arm is wrapped around a blonde's shoulder. When we get closer, I see that blonde is Maya! Maya is crying and mumbling incoherent words.

"It's okay, Maya," Clare coos. "He's a jerk."

"B…but I loved him," she whimpers.

I feel my heart break. I now know who they're talking about. Dallas elbows me and jerks his head slightly, telling me to go talk to her. I nod my head as we make our way over towards the girls. Clare heads snap up as she looks at us. She gives me a small smile before setting Rock on the floor and smiling at Dallas.

"Um, Rock wants to go the ice cream shop. Feel like taking us?" she asks.

"Sure," Dallas comments with a grin. "How about Owen and Maya come with us."

"N—No," Maya sniffles. "I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense," I speak up. "You could use some cheering up anyway."

Maya looks at me for a minute before nodding her head. Since I drove here, we all decide to take my car. Dallas, Rock, and Clare sit in the back while Maya sits in the front with me. I head off to the ice cream shop with the hope of Maya becoming mine soon in my mind.

.

.

.

We're sitting in the booth waiting for our ice cream to come. Rock climbed on to Clare's lap and she's holding him tightly while talking to Dallas. The waitress who was serving us thought they were a family. Clare and Dallas blushed, explaining that they were just friends. She made an "hmm" sound as if she didn't believe them.

Maya is very quiet. I tried to make a conversation with her, but she barely talks. She just sits there, staring blankly at the table while tears are falling from her eyes.

I sigh heavily, feeling fed up with this. I grab her arm and gently push her out of the booth. Before she could question what's going on, I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. I tell Clare and Dallas we'll be back. I'm giving them some time alone just like I need time alone with Maya.

Maya's kicking and punching my back, begging to be put down, but ignore her. When we get outside, I sit her on her feet. She's folding her arms across her chest and pouting like a two year old. I chuckle at how adorable she looks now.

"What the hell was that about?" she asks while glowering at me.

"I'm tired of you looking so sad. I brought you here to cheer you up."

"My boyfriend just confessed that he's cheating on me with and he has been for a while. This entire time I thought we were happy, but he had me fooled."

"Cam is a jackass, Maya. He doesn't deserve you." She scoffs, but I continue. "You don't need someone who'll cheat on you."

"I know I don't, but I just don't understand why," she mumbles.

"He felt that you were too immature."

"How do you know this? Did he tell you?"

"He told me today, along with the rest of the Ice Hounds. I forced him to come tell you. I didn't want you to—"

"You made him tell me he was cheating on me? In front of just about everyone?" her voice started to grow loud. "Do you not know that girl…that puck bunny was right next to him? She glared at me the entire time with a smirk on her face! She was rubbing it in my face. I felt so damn humiliated, Owen!"

I tried to reach out to her, but she swatted her hand away. She started to walk back inside, but I grabbed her arm and spun her around. Something in my mind told me to kiss her, so I did. I crushed my lips to hers and kissed her. I didn't move; I just wanted my lips to be against hers. She didn't push me away, either. Instead, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back.

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

Kissing Owen back feels right. There's something about the way his lips feel on mine. It feels as if he's kissing all my troubles away. When we pull apart, a smile spreads across Owen's face.

"Why did you kiss me?" I ask him in a whisper.

"Because, I want you to know how I feel about you. Maya, I like you. I've liked you for a while."

I stare at Owen with wide eyes and an opened mouth. I can't believe my ears! How can Owen like someone like…me? Sure, I can consider us as friends now. We let go of the past and become friends. Every time I went over to see Tristan, Owen and I would talk. The talk was nice, even if we talked about stupid things. It felt nice and refreshing to talk to him. I could be myself around him and he wouldn't think I was weird unlike Cam did.

I did find myself starting to crush on Owen. I hadn't want to, because I was with Cam. I told myself that I should only think about Cam, but I couldn't. Owen was always on my mind. Even when I was with Cam, I thought about him. I felt guilty, but now I don't feel guilty any more. Knowing that Cam was cheating on me lifted a lot of weight off my shoulders. The only reason I cried, was because of the way it happened.

Cam came to me with some girl holding his hand. He told me that we had to break up. When I asked him why, his whore told me it was because they were together. I was so humiliated and hurt. I yelled at Cam, calling him worthless and pathetic. I told him he was a cheating bitch and I hope they rot in hell together. Everyone who was in the arena had heard me. Clare was so shocked at my language that she had to cover Rock's ears and take him away for a while.

When Cam left, Clare came back with Rock. The two of them tried comforting me, but it didn't work. I was just in shock that someone like Cam would cheat. I hadn't expected it and that's why it had hurt so much. My first relationship ended because he cheated on me. Clare told me her first relationship was like that. She said she went with someone named K.C. and he had cheated on her with her friend Jenna. She was torn and hurt, because that was her first relationship. She couldn't believe it. She said guys are jerks and would do anything to get with they want. If they can't get it from their girlfriend, they're more than likely to get it from someone else. It didn't make me feel better at the time.

"Maya?" Owen says as he waves his hands in my face. "Did you hear what I said?"

I nod my head.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I…Cam and I had just broken up. A relationship isn't what I want now."

Owen nods his head, trying to hide the hurt on his face, but fails. "That's fine. Maybe, we can warm up to each other and take it from there?"

"That sounds better," I tell him. "By the way, I like you, too."

Owen perks up at this. "You do?"

"Yeah, I have for a while, but I didn't want to accept that fact. I felt guilty because I was with Cam, but now that I'm not, I don't feel guilty."

Owen grins. He pulls me into another kiss. I kiss him back, feeling my heart explode with happiness. When I close my eyes, I can see green and pink fireworks bursting in the air and forming a heart. Kissing Owen feels right; it feels perfect. I can't help but feel like this was supposed to happen. Maybe Cam cheating on me was a sign; it was a sign that I'm supposed to be with Owen and I'm okay with that.

.

.

.

We go back inside and see Dallas talking with Clare. She's smiling hard and blushing. His arm is wrapped around her shoulder. Rock is still sitting on her lap while eating his ice cream. He has chocolate smeared over his face. Owen clears his throat and three sets of eyes look at us.

"Hey you two," Dallas says, "are you a couple yet?"

"Nope," Owen says, "we're going to take things slow for a while."

"Well, that's progress," Dallas replies with a smile, "Clare and I are a couple."

"Really?" I gasp. "Congrats to you two."

"Thanks," Clare smiles.

"We weren't even gone that long," Owen comments as we take a seat on the booth. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, once you left, Dallas and I started talking about Rock. I was telling him how much fun I had with him. Dallas was glad to see that Rock had taking a liking in me, and then he told me how he liked me. He just came out with it."

"She was shocked at first," Dallas replies as he takes over. "She didn't understand how I liked her if we hardly know each other. I told her how I saw her taking care of Rock and it sparked something it me. It made me paint a perfect picture of us in my head. I imagined us being married with two more kids. She looked at me like I was strange and even called me crazy."

"Then, I thought about it some more. I realize that maybe I should give Dallas a chance. If he saw an image like that in his head, then maybe he feels like I could be the one and vice-versa. I couldn't let this opportunity slip away."

"Then I told daddy that I like Clare and they should get together!" Rock exclaims.

We all giggle and chat some more until it's time for us to leave. We all get back in the car. Owen asks Dallas and Clare where they're going. Clare tells him to drop them off at the Torres' residence. Owen tells them okay and he takes them there. When we're alone, Owen asks me where I'm going and I tell him to take me home. He nods his head and starts to drive.

The car ride is silent. I'm deep in my thoughts, wondering if I should get with Owen. What Clare said had made me think. She couldn't let the opportunity of getting with Dallas slip away, so maybe I shouldn't let this opportunity slip away.

When Owen pulls up in front of my house, I unbuckle my seatbelt and look at him.

Owen turns to look at me and a sigh escapes his mouth. "I guess I'll see you—"

I cut Owen off by crashing his lips on mine. He cups the back of my neck while kissing me back. I part my mouth, waiting for his tongue to delve inside. Our tongues caress each other for a while. When I pull apart, his eyes are still closed.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"That was a goodnight kiss and to let you know that I'm ready."

"Are you sure? You and Cam just broke up and—"

I cut him off. "I can't let this opportunity slip away, Owen. I know you won't hurt me."

"Damn right I won't hurt you. I like you too much."

"Great, see you tomorrow boyfriend," I tell him as I get out of the car. I can feel his eyes watching me as I walk to my house and unlock the door. When I get inside, I bite my lip and smile, feeing giddy and happy once again.

.

.

.

_(Dallas)_

When we get inside, the house is still quiet. I'm assuming everyone else is still gone. Rock yawns, telling me that he's tired. I tell Clare I'll be back as I scoop Rock in my arms and take him in my room. I lay him on the bed and take off his shoes. I go in his back and get his pajamas to wear. I help him out of his clothes and into his pajamas. I tuck him into bed and tell him goodnight.

Before I exit the room he says, "Can Clare come tell me goodnight?"

I smirk. "Yeah, buddy, I'll go get her."

I go back out front and see Clare sitting on the sofa. She looks up at me and a smile spreads across her face.

"Rock wants you to tell him goodnight."

Clare giggles. "Okay, I'll be right back."

I watch as Clare disappears into the room. I sit on the sofa and wait for her to come out. Five minutes later, she comes out with a smile on her face. She flops down next to me. I instantly wrap my arms around her. She snuggles against my body and sighs happily.

"Rock is absolutely wonderful," she says. "You're such a great dad."

I grin. "Thanks and you're great with kids."

"He asked me if we could go to the movies tomorrow."

"That sounds great," I comment.

We lie still for a bit until Clare sits up. She looks at me and softly presses her lips against mine. I kiss her back, feeling the electricity shock through my body. Her arms snake around my neck and I press my lips harder against hers, deepening the kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist to bring her closer. We're so into the kiss that we hadn't notice Adam came down the steps.

"Okay, what the hell did I miss?" he asks.

Clare and I jump apart. We stand up and stare awkwardly at each and then at Adam.

"Well," I start off.

"Dallas and I," Clare adds.

"We're dating," I finish.

"Wow that happened quickly. I thought you two disliked each other," he says slowly.

"We did," Clare says, "but we started getting to know each other more and he loved the way I was taking care of Rock."

"Rock loves her," I chime in. "He thinks she's amazing and I can see why. She really is amazing and she's a breath of fresh air. I really like her, Adam. I won't hurt her."

Adam grins. "You two look like you're good together. I trust you won't hurt her, Dallas."

Clare grins and skips over towards Adam. She pulls him in a hug and pecks his cheek, before walking back towards me. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she leans her head on my shoulder while putting her arm around my waist. Adam grins at the both of us.

I never would have imagined getting with Clare, but seeing how she looked at Rock sparked something in me. I realized that she's different from every other girl I've been with. She's wonderful, amazing, and everything I'm looking for in a girl. There's a possible chance she can be the one.


End file.
